Crescent Shards
by MistSpade
Summary: Summary : What if there was more to La'gaan than what meets the eye? What if Lagoon boy starts acting weird, well weirder than normal? What if Nightwing starts digging and wants to know why? What if he lost his original love and best friend because of it? And what does Klarion, Black Manta, and Ocean Master has to do with it?


_**Author's note : Just for future reference, I'm tired of seeing almost every last one of my favorite characters ends up on the short end of the stick, and always be the sacrificial lamb or token character that usual go through hell to knock some sense into the main or lead in this story.**_

_**Secondary Author's note : Just to continue this rant, I'm tired of seeing that most characters walk over certain characters on cartoons, TV shows, books, and movies, etc. But, I know that how it is, and that's just how I feel about this whole entire situation. No shade on anyone, but that's just me and how I understand things.**_

**_Mandatory Author's note : I know it's been a while since I did a Young Justice Fanfic or any kind of story lately. And that I haven't updated the previous stories that I already have up. But, it's just that I've been on a major writer's block. Like just new ideas that keeps coming into my head but, there is no substance to it. To be real honest I don't know what to do with it. So here, after seeing the most of the season four for the series, and I'm highly interested in the new characters._**

**_And aside from that note, I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like Yaoi ( boy x boy ) or Yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

**"Speech"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Young Justice series whether it be comics or the cartoon show, cause that title ship goes to none other than, the masterminds behind all of this marvelous writings, _**_**Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti. And I just had to say thank Greg and Brandon, for bringing us such an action pack series as well as Spitfire. Finally, I thought Artemis was going to be stuck on the loveless path forever. Thank you, Greg and Brandon for making one of my top favorite ships become reality. But it really hurt, that wally sacrificed himself and for that the pairing was destroyed for me.**_

**_This will not be a Lagoon boy bashing fanfiction. I just wanted to make that very clear. Even though at time in canon cartoon series, he does come off as somewhat of a douche bag but still, I'm giving him a chance. To be honest and reference, he reminds me of Jackson, Isaac, and a little bit of Liam from Teen Wolf as well as Regina from Once Upon A Time. So, I'm guessing that there is more to his story as well as the others. But, for right now I see him as an insecure puppy with just some hidden issues and fears that wouldn't be seen so the others could take advantage of him._**

**_Summary : What if there was more to La'gaan than what meets the eye? What if Lagoon boy starts acting weird, well weirder than normal? What if Nightwing starts digging and wants to know why? What if he lost his original love and best friend because of it? And what does Klarion, Black Manta, and Ocean Master has to do with it?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_Down the Dark Rabbit Hole Once Again_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>( La'gaan Pov. . . )<em>**

It's always the same for people like me. But, never did I thought that out of all the people, it would happen to someone that I'd actually let myself grown attached to. To be absolutely honest, I just don't understand how things could have turned out so terrible. I mean, all I did was just try to make her happy. To see that smile that was on her face before, she shattered. But, I guess it was all naught, seeing as how she has broken up with me. For the same guy, that dumped her in the first place.

When she first said those words to me on the bio-ship, I was shocked, hurt, angry, and confused as to why she would want to go back to him. But, overall I was distraught. I felt as though, my heart was literally ripped out of my chest and then stopped on right in front of me. All of my energy was just seeping out of me, pouring out of my body. Bit by bit until I had nothing at all. But, it was nothing until I saw the look in her eyes. At first, I thought that she would show some type of emotion or some indication that she at least felt something for me. But, I only saw Conner and it wasn't just that. I saw pity as well as some mild grief. The same look that I got while I swam in the streets of Shayeris. And that hurt even more, to know that she had abandoned me for the person that put her through hell and back.

I was only a few seconds from completely shattering, I knew that but I didn't want her to see me. Not while being so emotionally vunerable in her presence. So I did what I normally do when things get too much. I closed myself off and placed a fake smile on my face, then gave some bullshit her words of reassurance. That we could still be friends and just as soon as she was out of sight. I ran straight out of the warehouse. I couldn't take it anymore. The time that we spent on the bio-ship, discussing how our relationship was coming to an end and hoping to stay friends. I really can't say that I saw this coming, but I at least thought that we would last a little while longer. I mean, just until I finally realize what I really was to her. And knowing that was hurtful enough. I was just a distraction. The rebound guy, the guy to use as a fucking crutch. To her I was nothing more than just a tool in her game. I guess it wasn't her that got hurt in the end after all. I didn't mean anything to her. I just got too close and I got burned because of it.

Even with the foreshadowing events that has been happening recently with the Reach Invasion as well as Nightwing's dumbass leading us into danger blindly without knowing the full entirety of the undercover mission. I was completely blindsided, even though some part of my mind knew that we wouldn't last. I just didn't think that it would be today and so out of the blue. When I soon stopped running, I found my way to the docks, and just sat at the edge. Watching the waves ripple and crash against the wooden pillars. Finally, letting the tears fall, letting the mask and façade crumble away. Quickly everything began to spiral into one another. It was becoming too much just to keep things separate anymore. Giving one last glance at the full moon in the midnight sky, and taking a chance, you jump into the cold waters below. Swimming deeper and deeper into the darken waters that lay lower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

Nightwing walks back through the warehouse, and says "Has anyone seen Lagoon Boy?"

"Kaldur! What are you doing here!?"

_**End Preview**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! This is my first Lagoon Boy centered fanfic so feel free to give constructive criticism. ****Soooo, I finished re-watching the Young Justice cartoon series to get more detail a few days ago and I'm sure anyone who has also finished it knows how I feel. And while it was nice of having them bring back Spitfire at the end, but damn Wally went out like that. And having Artemis break the news to his parents, it hurt my heart. While the WonderRobin train, I felt it was somewhat too fast of a development. Then all sorts of ideas started appearing in my head and voila! This story was born. **

**In my head, the development of the relationship between Lagoon Boy and Nightwing is going to be maybe a little slow but with a lot of fluff and maybe a pint of angst here and there. Guys, for the longest time, I know many people got their eyes set on Jaime, and that's all good and well. And don't get me wrong for some reason I was drawn to them both. I mean I kind of get their sides lonely, isolated, and hurt beyond from what most people see. I love them to bits and as much as I'd love for them to be immediately happy, I feel as if that's impossible for them. They both need someone who can heal them and be patient with them. And that why I think Nightwing is the perfect choice. Even though, at the same time Nightwing needs to dial it down, so I think either one could crack the whip on his gaki-isms. So, it's perfect. (Thank you, Greg and Brandon.)**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
